strange companions
by LeR3ckey
Summary: After thousands of years of living her bleak life, she did not think she would ever have fun again. After Loki was dragged through the destroyed Bifrost and fainted, he did not expect to ever wake up again. Yet fate surprised both of them. (LokixOc)


Heyho :)

This is my first english Story, Probably because im from germany and literally blew this chapter straight through google translate and only fix minor issues xDD

( I hope its not to hard to read )

Welp, yeah. Hope you guys like it.

(Ps. the beginning is a little bit dark tho)

I'm cold. Not the cold that you feel when floating in space. I'm cold. Really cold. Such a cold that makes you think that you break right away. Shatter into a thousand pieces and simply cease to exist. My hope was low that this would happen. Too many times I asked for it and yet I am still here. Floating in space and staring in nothing. I mean, literally. The universe is nothing. And I actually float in this nothingness. Already a while.

Not that I am forced. Ihave been to every other place. In each of the 9 worlds. Every planet. I could go wherever I wanted. Do what I wanted. But at some point, it started to be pointless. What am I still looking for here? Why could not I just splinter into millions of pieces? Others could do it too.

I had seen many deaths. Of livings, stars, races, planets. I had end some lives myself, and I had been so jealous. They were gone, forever. And I was trapped inside here, in the nothingness.

My thoughts got louder. Terribly loud, they echoed in the silence of the universe. How long have I been here? How long ago was it that I spoke to someone. That I had the last time to enter a world, a planet. For how long time I was floating here. Motionless, noiseless, staring into nothingness. Surrounded by black and sparkling stars that exist millions of light-years away as I exist. How long will I be here? Will I die only when the universe dies?

Crack. Noises. I blinked. The first time in a very long time. I raised my eyes. The blackness had white, bright shining cracks. They got longer, wider. I stared at it. They were really there. Something shook me awake. As if I had slept for a long time. I returned to life and I floated towards them. A thunder. The blackness broke and I was thrown back. I caught myself again and stared at the hole, whose edges now consisted of clouds. I saw a blue sky. Debris flew towards me. Lots of water and golden debris. White big splinters shining in the light like the rainbow. Rainbow. Blue sky. Blinking, I hissed on the hole. The closer I got, the safer I was. Asgard. The Bifrost had opened a portal here.

Of all the 9 worlds it had to be necessarily Asgard. My new energy bubbled in me. I should hurl a debris back. Grinning, I looked for a suitable piece. That will be funny. I pricked up my ears. I heard voices. Male voices. Curious, I flew closer, but at a distance. I did not really want to get close to Asgard. The voices grew louder, clearer. And then.

"LOKI!" I raised my eyebrow as well as something already collided. Groaning, I was thrown far away. I saw from the corner of my eye how the Bifrost closed. We slowed down. Groaning, I held my head and pushed the thing away which flew towards me. Now. OK. Amazed, I stared at the black-haired man in front of me. Pale-skinned, light dark circles. Unconscious. Or death.

Grumpily, I grimaced. Asgard could have easily thrown something nicer on me. Silently I looked around and looked at the ruins. Was there a war in Asgard? Probably a fight. My eyes darted to the man hovering in front of me. He did not look very asgardian, but he does not look strong either. Blinking I flew closer to him. The magic that surrounded him. I reached out and almost felt it with my hands . He uses magic even though he was unconscious?

Was he unconscious? Without hesitation I took out and slammed him one. Less efficient but adequate in weightlessness. He did not move. I took him by the neck. Pulse was there. He hides something. I tapped my forefinger on his forehead. His magic pulsed strongly. Very strong, he had a lot of it. I released his spell and saw his real face. Purple skin. Ice magic was trying to pull over my index finger. An Frost Giant. I moved away and looked at him.

"Well, more frost than giant, eh?" I snorted. He was really tiny. Even Asgard men are taller than him. Will giants not be up to 3 meters tall? He does not look healthy either. I chuckled at many nasty thoughts that came to mind, when I noticed his clothes. Gold decorated and the coat of arms of the royal family. He? A Prince of Asgard? I stared at him, blinking, before I laughed almost hysterically. They had thrown me out then but an ice giant as a prince is no problem.

My laughter faded and there was silence again. Absolute silence. Even my thoughts were silent. I looked at him. For a while. Actually, I did not mean anything at the moment. I have been bored for years. Many many years. I won't hurt him. Maybe he's not as stuffy as he looks. And if he does, he'll make a good word for me in Asgard. Do I want to go back to Asgard? No, not really. If he annoys me, I take him hostage and extort the present king. Then at least I could get rid of the curse. I can stay like exiled. Well then, decided thing! I shrugged and then flicked a grin. With a plop, Mirujun's familiar surroundings appeared in front of me. And with another plop the prince crashed down next to me. I looked down at him with a distorted face. I always forgot the other could not float. Giggling, I turned away from him and hovered a little higher. The planet is already inhabited. The breed is not well developed yet. Primitive wooden houses could be seen far away. We were in a hilly landscape, they will not notice. I floated back to the pale face and floated over him.

"Hey!" No reaction. I poked him in the eye. Also nothing. Then just like that. My palm slammed on his cheek. Groan.

"Well, who says. Waking up princess. '' He turned on his side and leaned slowly on. He groaned at the back of his head. I bit back a laugh when I saw the bump. The floor here was tough. Blinking, he looked around before sitting up. Grinning, I folded my arms behind my head and lay comfortably, floating in the air. "Hard day, huh?" The look I received then told me everything. That he had a nice word for me, I had already mentally deleted from my list. He turned his angry face away from me and looked around. He put a hand on his right eye and groaned softly. I turned my back to him and snorted loudly.

"What?", I heard it annoyed behind me,

"Nothing,", I whispered and turned around again.

"You're annoying.", he hissed clenched teeth. Laughing, I looked at my nonexistent watch.

"27 seconds. New record. '' He took a deep breath before leaning in my direction and pulling something out of his pocket. This object was apparently not there. His resigned face made me laugh, "I'll ignore the planned assassination attempt." I grinned at him. His face blushed and he tensed his jaw. Suddenly he got up and screamed. Shouted very loud. And angry. I heard a few words. Name apparently. I watched his seizure hovering cross-legged. Either he had aggression problems or it was a really tough day. His voice faded and the screams changed from sheer anger to despair. Something stirred in me. I knew it. I had something like that too. A long time ago, very long time. He sank to his knees and his cry became quieter. Silence. For me, not for him. He heard a hundred voices in his head, which he could not arrange. All at once. And so loud. I floated to him. Slowly, carefully. I stopped beside him. He stared blankly at the earth in front of him, his eyes darting slightly back and forth. And they were wet. His hands clenched nervously and his body shook again and again. I know he does not want to be comforted. That he would probably beat me if I even try. He would feel any contact as disturbing. Sighing, I hovered before him. Distraction would be enough for now. Giggling, I turned around, so that I now hovered upside down in front of him.

"By the way, I'm Mipha." I did not reach out. Was careful enough distance. His bloodshot eyes looked at me. He was done. Completely finished. Injured, lost, scared.

"Do you know what you are too?" He whispered to me. Inwardly, I sighed and was already preparing for this.

"I'm sure I'll hear it soon."

"An annoying little brat without respect or clear mind, who is alone and always will be, because there is not a single being in the 9 worlds, it only lasts 3 minutes with her without wishing her death. Nobody can bear to look at your body at all. What are you, a deformed Weejil? '', he spat on me. Thoughtfully, I looked at him. I had never compared myself to a Weejil. They weresmall, had short legs, a too large head in proportion, but were incredibly beautiful. Well, as a failed I could probably go through. I was about as tall as his upper body, short legs, not a definite body shape due to height, but at least I do not have an overly big head.

"I'm from Asgard, unlike you Frost Giant." I said lightly. He tensed his jaw.

"Have you banished because you were a freak?", he grinned.

"Already one thing we have in common. '' I grinned back. Reflexively I avoided his fist.

"You do not beat women.", I said as I floated at a safe distance.

"You're a woman ?!" I snorted. Not sure if it was his serious face or just how he asked it. Laughing, I held my stomach.

"You're completely crazy." I turn back to him and hover a little closer.

"Me? Who just had the seizure here! '' He just stared at me murderously and finally stood up.

"Where are we?", he asked, seeming to ignore the quarrel.

"Mirujun. Far from Asgard. "

" Good", he said, lost in thought. Silently, I nodded and hovered beside him.

"What are we going to do next?", I asked casually. He blinked thoughtfully and finally looked up at the sky.

"We need fighters. An army. Something to screw them up - WE ?! " He looked at me in horror.

" Listen, dude, I have not had so much fun in years. I'm not going to miss that. '' I grinned at him.

''No.''

'' Uh, yes. ''

''By no means. '' He turned back to heaven and remained silent. Sullenly I looked in the same direction.

"No army is strong enough to storm Asgard."

"I know." He clenched his teeth.

"What are we going to storm then?"

"I'll storm Midgard.'', he stated clearly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Midgard? Please, people have not even discovered the properly use of electricity.'' Now Loki's eyebrows tightened and looked at me.

"You're brain dead as I thought." Annoyed, I blew my breath.

"Maybe it's a little bit ago the last time I was there. '' I admitted.

''Bit?' 'he mumbled. I glanced at him.

"Is the Ninux still available?" Loki turned to me.

"The Ninux mercenaries? They've been dead for thousands of years. You probably do not have education either.''

''In my time, they still lived. '' Loki nodded absently, rather than faltering.

"Okay, how old are you?" Grinning, I flinched Shoulders.

"That's not what you ask a woman." Loki grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "no woman."

"That's not how we get on. I'm in favor of going to Midgard and checking the situation. '' I suggested, hovering in front of him.

,I will do it. Alone! '' He said firmly. I crossed my arms and said.

"And how are you going to get there, transgressor?" I asked provocatively. I started to grin as he made the thing with his jaw again. Before he could say anything, I floated next to him and put my arm on his shoulder. "Listen," I said. He did not look at me with pleasure. However, he did not beat me again, which I interpreted as a good sign.

"I'll bring you to Midgard and stay with you. I promise you, I'll just annoy you a bit. '' I said with a grin. He took a annoyed deep breath. He looked around, considering his options.

"Okay." I happily float away again.

"Oh, and do not even try to kill me. You will not succeed anyway. '' I winked at him.

''We will see.' ', he said murderously grinning. Finally someone to my liking.I turned back to the front and raised my hands. I movedthem around, leaving blue glowing rays in the air. It used to be something difficult for me, but after such a long time, it was something of the less stressful stuff.

"Do you open a portal only with your magic?" I nodded and hung up a '' Jep '' on it.

,This will kill you. Not that I mind." I laughed slightly as I wrote the sign for Midgard in the magic formula in front of me. The round formula began to spin before her innermost disappeared and a passage formed. I turned and bowed slightly. Loki just looked at me silently and finally the portal. "Did I impress you?" I asked, laughing teasingly. His eyes darted to me before he chuckled slightly provocatively.

" I just not trusted you to Pimpf." I put my hand over my heart and looked at him with emotion. He just moaned annoyed and ran with me to the portal. "Does not always depend on the size.", I said with a chuckle. The corners of his mouth jerked up as he stopped just outside the portal.

"Loki." I turned to him questioningly.

"My name.", he explained. I silently formed an''ah' as I hovered grinning through the portal

, Come on partner! ''

'' Lok- Not your partner! ''


End file.
